


Twisted Fate

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: This story takes place before the game series. Chaos will be OOC. If you do not like, please don't read. A project has been put into motion. It involves the Zohar and Cloning. Bringing a silver-haired man out of the shadows. Will he find what he has been looking for? Will he be able to prevent the coming crisis? Only Fate knows, and she is a twisted bitch. Please Read & Review.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Xenosaga. That right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi & Bandai Namco Entertainment. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** The sound of beeping filtered into their senses as they stirred. Not sure why there was a consistent beeping, they struggled to open their eyes. Only to find their body didn't want to respond. Causing panic to fill them. 

 

"Hush, Gabriel, you are okay. Give it another try, child," A gentle, deep male voice said. 

 

For some reason, the voice was very familiar and soothing, though they had absolutely no clue who this person was. But they did as told and slowly tried to open their eyes again. Pain flared in the back of their skull, making them slam their eyes shut. The sound o lots of people suddenly speaking mad the pain worse as they felt their consciousness begin to fade.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

Next time they opened their eyes was much darker. That beeping an annoying sound in the background. Only to frown. Everything seemed hazy as they tried to focus on the room around them. Only to go still, not that they were really moving. 

 

There just off to the side was a person. Standing just in their line of sight. Do to how dim the room was they couldn't make a single thing out. Expect that the person was merely staring at them. It wa odd and a bit unnerving.

When the person moved, they tensed. Unsure of this person, seen through a haze that didn't' want to clear up.

 

"They said you woke up. Though a bit early," The person said in a very soft, deep voice.

 

This had them relaxing as they stared into almost translucent teal eyes. Beautiful was all that seem to mind as they tried to use their hand to touch the person. Only to feel immediately drained of all energy.

 

"Oh, you shouldn't strain yourself. Sleep now," the person, no man said again, in that soft, deep voice. 

 

His words sent them spiraling back into oblivion. 

 

**~~~~~~~**

 

The next time they woke up it was to pain. It hurt to breathe, even seeing was through that haze that now had a dark gray at the edges. But they could make out a petite figure smilingly cruelly. 

 

Not sure why they struggled, some voice telling them to survive. That they couldn't be killed by this pathetic attempt. Moving their body slowly. Accerbating the pain they were already in. but is seen to have triggered a much loud beeping, red lights flashing.

 

"NO!" the petite person hissed, just loud enough to be heard over the noises. 

 

A sense of something had them smiling as they heard more people start to arrive. Closing their eyes, unable to bear the pain longer as that gentle male voice that had greeted them the first time they woke up. Knowing everything would be okay.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

Once more they opened their eyes. Surprised at being able to see clearly. It had them feeling happy. AS the sound of many voices drew their attention to the familiar voice. IT had them watching as the voice led a group of people to the door. 

 

"Now, now boys. I understand. You'll just have to have patience. Just listen to your teachers and Dr. Faust," the gentle voice said. 

 

The muted grumbling made them feel unimpressed. Yet they were curious about the people the voice person had talked to. As they continued to watch the voice person turn, shaking their head, before noticing them. 

 

"Ah, now you wake. That was quite a scare you gave me. No all of us, Gabriel," The voice person said.

 

This had them scrunching up their face, showing their confusion. Earning a deep rumbling sound from the voice person. IT was a pleasant sound and they decided they liked it.

 

"You are special Gabriel. Very special. And I do not know how you are even awake. but soon I can let you out of the incubation tube. Then you can join your siblings," the voice person said. 

 

At that, they looked at the voice person, who just watched them. The dark look the voice person gave was not something they could read. So, closing their eyes, they slept once more. 

 

**~~~~~~**

 

It was dark once more when they woke. There was another presence in the room. Looking around the dimly lit room, they saw the person again. The person just smiled on like the smile never left their face. LIfting a hand up to reach for them. Needing contact only to be shocked when a barrier stopped them. 

 

"How like you. We cannot touch yet. Soon  I'll see you when you are not hooked up to machines in a tube," the person said, voice sounding sad. 

 

blinking and curling their fingers before pressing their hand against the barrier in a silent plea. One the person, or rather man, responded too. Their much larger hand pressed flat against the barrier overlapping their own. Making them realize that their own hand as smaller than they recalled.

 

"You should sleep. I've waited a long time to find you. I can wait a bit more," The man said, his voice more wistful than sad now.

 

The words are spoken like a spell. Causing them to shut their eyes. Sleep claiming them effortlessly.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

There was so much activity. It had them wound up. Today the voice person, another man, said they could leave the tube thing. That they'd let them meet their brothers. Not sure about that as they didn't recall ever having any brothers. 

 

But everything was different than their last memories showed them. Though getting out, finding the other man. That was a major priority. Smiling under a face mask. they watched everything as aloud clank echoed around them. Before they felt their body slowly lower with the liquid as it drained. Anxiety causing them to tense their body as they felt something hard under the feet, body swaying as a loud hiss resounded in the tube. 

 

It hurt their ears, making them scrunch their eyes almost closed as they raised their hands to cover their ears. In the next instant, the hiss stopped as a door opened up. Still swaying as the voice person, no man, reached in and offered a hand to them. Hesitantly they took it and wobbled out of the tube. Looking around the large lab, seeing many different people in white coats look back. It made them feel scared as they did their best to shift and hide behind the voice man. Mentally berating themselves because this was not how a proud warrior should act. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	2. Intergrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Xenosaga. That right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi & Bandai Namco Entertainment. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** She looked around the large, white-walled room from her spot behind her father's legs. Her tiny body pressed against them as if it was the safest, most secure place in the world. And for her, her world was tiny, like herself, so yes, yes it was in her mind. The four others in the room were staring at her. She knew three of them, though she wasn't sure how she knew them. 

 

"Now, now Gabriel, come to meet your brothers," her father spoke. 

 

At this, she looked up, before back at the others. Noting that the fourth person, a woman, seemed vaguely familiar to her. The woman gave her chills and caused Gabriel to duck back behind her father. Clinging to him desperately. Only to have her hands be disengaged from his pants, just to be picked up and held by him. 

 

"It seems she is really shy," He said, chuckling as she buried her face into his neck. 

 

A few minutes more of prodding, Gabriel looked over her shoulder at the boys or young men. They all looked older than her. And obviously, they were much taller. They varied in appearance. One was tall with black hair and dark brown eyes. Another was a bit shorter with blond hair and gray eyes, the last was the shortest. He had vivid red hair and brilliant green eyes. Eyes that said he was most definitely trouble. 

 

"Father, maybe she is not ready to be here yet?" The black hair youth said. 

 

This had her narrowing her eyes and frowning at him. She didn't like the lady. She wanted the lady gone, but her voice still didn't work very well. So, speaking was not an option. Sighing, she wiggled and squirmed in her fathers hold. Until he got the message and put her on the floor, where she wobbled just a bit, before turning to look at the others. Slowly, she raised her hand and waved. 

 

"Does the girl still not talk, Professor Xavier?" The woman asked, her voice clipped, annoyed, and completely disgusted all in one go, while she smiled politely. 

 

It had Gabriel skin crawling as she pressed back against her father. Who simply replied 'yes' and not a syllable more. This, she noticed, had the youths that were her brothers looking at her in confusion, worry, and irritation. The last came from the red-head. Who she made a point of meeting his gaze and sniffing loudly. It was not her fault she woke up early. That someone, a woman, had tried to kill her and she lacked oxygen. No, her body was strange and she knew it. 

 

The doors to the room hissed open as someone entered, drawing the others attention. 

 

"Ah, Dr. Faust, is it time for our checkup?" The blond haired boy asked. 

 

There was a brief pause before a voice she knew all too well was heard, "No, Raphael. I heard that your sister was joining you today. I wanted to observe how she did her initial integration." 

 

The words made sense, but at the same time didn't. But she had spun and looked around her father's personality to the man with tanned skin, white hair, and tranquil eyes that shone brightly. Her mind recalling those few visits he had made to her while she was in her incubation tank. Smiling she walked over to him, waving a hand in greeting to him. The sound of various reactions echoing behind her. 

 

"Oh! Well, hello to you too Gabriel," the man,  Dr. Faust said. 

 

This had her smiling so widely she was sure her face would split in half. Earning a soft, gentle smile from the man himself who crouched down so he was on her level. Those tranquil eyes looking into her own, giving a silent message that she understood. Causing her to frown a little before backing away and turning to look at the others. Seeing them staring at her again, with mix reactions. 

 

"Well, Faust, I didn't think that she would take to you that quickly. Guess that she might just be a good judge of character, yes?" Her father said. 

 

She heard the man, Faust, chuckle from behind her. Her gaze lifted to look at her father, who was amused and intrigued. She had no clue what he meant by a good judge of character. But the words, they felt right to her. As if that was her job, to judge people. Though she was not sure why. 

 

"Gabriel, come to meet your brothers," her father spoke. 

 

Nodding her head she walked the short distance to where the three youths stood. Thanks to Dr. Faust, she knew that the blond was named Raphael. 

 

"Boys, introduce yourself to your little sister," Her father spoke, though it was more command. 

 

The black haired boy looked at her, his face solemn as he spoke, "I am called Uriel, the eldest of us." 

 

Next was the blond, who had a smug, playful-teasing smile on his face, "I am Raphael, as you now know. And being the second eldest." 

 

The Red-headed youth just crossed his hands over his chest and glared down at her. "I am Michael, Midget. The youngest of us boys." 

 

This had her quirking an eyebrow at him, clearly indicating that she was unimpressed with his introduction. Though she did smile anyways as she bowed and opened her mouth to speak, just to clamp it shut as pain ripped through her throat. Causing her to cough painfully, acerbating the pain further. 

 

"Gabriel, you are not to speak. Not until we know what is going on with your Vocal Chords. Use your hands to talk. They all know sign language," Her father admonished as he alternated between patting and rubbing her back. 

 

Puffing out her cheeks in indignation, she swiftly signed her name and that she was happy to be finally meeting her family. Which got two of the boys to smile, not that one had stopped, while the other, Michael just sniffed at her. It was clear he didn't like her one bit for some reason. And the back of her mind kept telling her that she knew why, though she really didn't. 

 

**000**

 

In the weeks following her joining her brothers in their 'room', Gabriel settled into a routine. Testing high in what was termed Academia area. Her physical was lacking in a few areas, such as stamina, endurance, strength. But she rather enjoyed it. She also found that she loved to draw, color, paint. Anything that was done with her hands intrigued her. Including a hobby that she could share with her eldest brother, Uriel. Gardening. 

 

Which was what she was doing now. Listening as he patiently explained the differences between the various succulents they were transferring from the tiny pots to the larger bed that was kept in a small room that led to a medium-sized enclosed outdoor area or them. Nodding her head as she was careful and delicate to not traumatize the plant or its roots. 

 

In short order, they got all of them transplanted, and Gabriel realized that the tiny sprouts looked big in the small pots they'd been in, now they looked even smaller in the bigger bed. It had her tilting her head to the side and contemplating. 

 

"It is like us. We were all small and started out, then we grew after we woke. And then we were brought to the room. Where he had more room to grow further. You being the smallest, can relate to these plants, Sister," Uriel said, causing her to look at him in surprise. 

 

The small smile he gave, which was rare she learned, was gentle and understanding, just like him. It had her smiling in return before she leaned over and nudged him with her shoulder. About as affectionate as she ever got with anyone. 

 

**000**

 

A few days had come and gone. And it was time for another physical. This had Gabriel both excited and on edge. Torn between happiness and petulance. They'd be picked up by that woman, who'd watch the whole process and Gabriel really didn't like that woman. She was cold, distant. Even politely mean to her. While she favored the boys a bit better. Though the woman showed another face to their father. To Gabriel, it was clear that she held strong emotions for their father. Her being happy was because it was Dr. Faust that did the examinations. 

 

He resonated with her. And she couldn't help it, but she was drawn to the man. His soft voice, gentle manner. That honesty and caring he exuded were just so addicting. And, she was discovering she found him nice to look at. This had been noted by her middle brother, Raphael. Who she liked and didn't at the same time. His personality just grated on her. Teasing and playful. Flirting is what Michael had called it, for anything female. It was disgusting to her how he'd make odd remarks and googly eyes at other girls. Of course, he was turned down more often than not. 

 

But his teasing of her liking Dr. Faust was annoying. And if it didn't stop soon, she would retaliate... physically. It was embarrassing. Her body's reaction to the teasing was not fun. How her face would heat up against her will, that she'd get shy while angry. Which only made him dig at her further. Yeah, another reason for her to dislike Examination day. 

 

Giving a small sigh as she stood up from her small chair and piece of paper where she was attempting to draw a bird she'd seen from the small outdoor space, Gabriel walked slowly over to where the woman stood just inside the door. Not meeting her chilled gaze as she turned and led them out of the room, into the corridors that would take them to the examination room, and Dr. Faust.

 

**000**

 

It was a battle of wills. Neither wanting to give in. And it was over a colored pencil. She hissed the hair from between her tightly pressed lips as she tightened her grip on the end of the drawing utensil, while Michael did the same at the other end. Neither willing to back down and let the other use it first. 

 

"You two, this is ridiculous," Raphael said, his voice showing his amusement over their situation, and failing at sounding exasperated. 

 

This had her making a low growl noise from in her chest. Surprising Michael just enough that she was able to pull the color pencil from his grasp as he stared in shock. A small smug smile curling her lips as she made a few quick swipes to put the color into her picture of a flower, before tossing the drawing utensil back at him. 

 

Standing up, she picked up the piece of paper and trotted to the small room that was hers and hers alone. Taking note that her two other brothers were in a similar state of shock. To them, it had been the first time she had produced an actual sound in the month she'd been living with them. Of course, this would be reported to their father and the others who monitored them. 

 

But she didn't care. She had been practicing just making guttural noises in the privacy of her room. The need to speak with those around her with actual words vs sign language. It was frustrating to have to be so different from the others. Gabriel didn't like being different, or special as their father often told her. She wanted to be normal like the others. 

 

**000**

 

Gray-brown eyes clashed with blue as Gabriel stared mutely at the woman, A dr. Lilith Terns. The woman was demanding that Gabriel speak to her in a proper manner now that she was made aware that Gabriel could make sounds. She had signed to the woman, who ignored it, demanding she uses words, which she had yet to master. Sounds were one thing, but actual words still made her throat sore. Damaging her vocal chords. 

 

Getting angry, Gabriel felt a small bit of pressure build at the back of her head. This was not the first time this had happened. It left her feeling ill afterward. So, with the woman, because Gabriel refused to give her a name, demanded again, Gabriel shut her eyes and willed the woman to be quiet with her mind. There was a loud cracking sound of something breaking. And before she could open her eyes, Gabriel felt her mind slipping away. 

 

A part of her wondering what had just happened, while the sound of doors opening and people rushing in. Vaguely she recognized her father's voice, as well as her brothers. Making her glad that these little counseling sessions were videotaped. Maybe her father would realize that this woman was mean to her. 

 

The feeling of her body being lifted had Gabriel trying to open her eyes. But her eyelids were just too heavy. Body sore and exhausted, though she had not done a damn thing yet. With a deep breath, she slipped into the oblivion of her subconscious, not wanting to fight the pull of sleep. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

A New Weapon for Lucy: 8/22/2018

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Face First: 8/8/2018

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 8/8/2018

How it Should Be: 8/8/2018

Juxtaposition:  8/12/2018

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/12/2018

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 8/12/2018

Predation: 8/12/2018

Red String of Fate: 8/21/2108

Science of Love: 8/21/2018

Silver Memories: 8/21/2018

So in Love with Two: 8/21/2018

SPACE: 8/22/2018

The Choices We Make: 2/22/2018

The Taste of a Rose: 2/23/2018

Tolerably, Intolerable: 8/23/2018

Twisted Fate: 2/24/2018

Unwanted Fraccion: 8/13/2018

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


	3. Being Special is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has only seemingly taken a turn for the worse after the incident with Dr. Lilith Tirns. But young Gabriel doesn't like being different, or rather special. Though she learns a bit about special from an unlikely source. And still wonders why she reacts to Dr. Faust like she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga. That right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi & Bandai Namco Entertainment. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character's through.

Gabriel curled up into an even small, tighter ball under her bed. It had been three months since the incident in the office with ‘that’ woman. It had landed her back in the tank. Of course, while in the tank something had happened again, twice. She was completely unconscious the whole time as another ‘mechanical’ failure happened. Though, something in her tummy told her that it was that woman again, Dr. Lilith Tirns. But she said nothing. Leaving her feeling weak and drained after she came out of the tank. Her mind still recalling the screams of panic, the yelling of instructions to save her. 

At one point she knew that she had hit her head against the glass as her body dropped to the ground. The fluid in the tank vanishing after something or another happened. All this knowledge she had gleaned by being silent, listless, and just listening in on the conversations going on around her didn’t help her. Since her release from the tank, everyone stared at her wherever she went. Making her feel more uncomfortable and self-conscious than she had before. 

When asked if she recalled what had happened in the office, all Gabriel had been able to do was say she felt pain in her head then blacked out after hearing a loud crack. She asked to see the videos but her father had said that she shouldn't. Before explaining that she was very special and was proving it. Well, frankly, Gabriel didn't feel special at all. No, she felt like a freak with how everyone stared and watched as she went from one place to another with her brothers. Refusing to speak or interact. Sequestering herself in solitude. 

It caused her father much agitation and worry. Dr. Faust, he tried to make her come out of her shell, but she had even closed herself off to him. When she was made to be with Dr. Lilith, she had made it clear she wanted someone else in the room at all times. Then again, the woman had been taken to task for pushing her beyond her limits just because she made guttural sounds. Sounds she now didn't even try to make. 

At the sound of her door opening, Gabriel stiffened from where she was hiding. The soft shuffling of bare feet on the carpet caused her to crack her eyes a little. Seeing a faint orange-red light flickering before the feet stopped before her bed. Slowing her breathing as she started to shake. This could be another nightmare. Another thing that had been happening since she blacked out. Being unable to talk, needing to scream and knowing if you did you'd be in serious pain sucked. 

The light went out suddenly before whoever it was dropped to the floor and looked under the bed at her. Gabriel was shocked to see it was Michael of all her brothers. She just stared into the brilliant emerald green of his as he stared back at her. There was silence for a few blessed seconds before he flattened himself onto the ground and wiggled under the bed. His body just small enough to fit, though clearly uncomfortable. 

"Hey, you wanna listen while I talk?" he whispered. 

She just stared at him, debating for a few seconds in her mind what he could be getting at. Out of all her older brother's he was the one who didn't seem to like her. Always picking fights, or trying. She'd cut herself off so much that he'd practically given up getting a rise out of her as he used too. With a small nod her head, Gabriel wiggled further away from him until her back pressed up against the wall. She saw the hurt in his eyes as he dropped his gaze to the carpeted floor his head rested on. 

"I know you think I hate you, but I don't," he said, again in a whisper. "But, that is not it. I was in shock you were a girl. Girls are strange... weird and emotionally. Though, you were different. You gave back what you got, Gabriel." 

She didn't move at his words. Hell, her eyes felt dry and itchy but she refused to blink as she continued her silent vigil of him. Wondering where he was going. A part of her was glad he didn't hate her. And it wasn't like she asked to be born a girl. Genetics she heard was something called a Bitch. Whatever that was. 

"And... like Uriel and Raphael, I was upset when I heard that you had passed out," Michael continued. "Especially when we overheard Dr. Faust arguing with Dad about Dr. Tirns pushing you as she had. That woman makes my skin crawl and my stomach feel all sick." 

This had Gabriel fighting to not smiling. It made her happy that someone else didn't like that 'woman'. And from the wide smile that appeared on Michael's face, she knew she was failing.

"You know, you aren't the only one who is special... We all are," Michael continued in that soft whisper. "Wanna see what I mean?" 

Gabriel tensed and narrowed her eyes. It would be nice to not be the only one who was special. Though if they were why didn't they get stared at? Why was she the only one? With a deep breath, she nodded her head again to let him know she wanted to see. Getting a smaller smile from Michael this time as he moved his arm out from his body, palm upwards, eyes squinting. Then that orange-red glow appeared before turning into five small little flames on the tips of his fingers before he extinguished them. 

"I can call forth fire. Raphael is able to manipulate air, hence he acts like a total airhead, though he isn't. And Uriel, well he is quiet, calm like the earth that he tends. It is why he can grow anything," Michael explained, his voice picking up some volume. 

She was stunned. Gabriel had no idea. What did that make them? Where they all freaks of nature? Why was she not told about this? So many questions ran around in her head. Questions that she felt she deserved an answer to. Then it happened, her body trembled as something in her broke and it had Gabriel squeezing her eyes shut to try and keep the tears from falling. 

While she let out the pent up emotions she felt hands on her body, tugging at her softly, moving her across the carpeted floor. Not caring what was happening to her as she continued to cry. Silent sobs wracking her body as she was lifted before something was wrapped around her. Then she was being held and shushed. Multiple hands on her petting her hair, rubbing her back and just making her feel safe until she cried herself out and slept peacefully for the first time in three months.

 

**000**

 

The soft sounds of whispering broke through the fog of sleep, drawing Gabriel to wakefulness. Just as she cracked her eyes a bright flash filled her vision making her flinch and hide her face against a wall of warmth and fabric. Causing a few chuckles to rang out in the room making whatever she was hiding her face against groan irritably before Gabriel recalled the events early this morning. Making her face flush in embarrassment as she pulled away and looked into bleary green eyes and grump face of her older brother, Michael. 

"You are all loud. Can't you let people sleep?" Michael hissed loudly as his arms tightened around her. 

Shifting her head a little, Gabriel saw their father standing there with what she knew to be a camera grinning like an idiot. Tilting her head to one side and then the other to see that her other two brothers were on each side of her. Their hands resting on her as they smiled contentedly at their father. 

"Well excuse me for seeing something so cute and precious I had to have a parenting moment and get a picture, Michael," Their father teased. 

Causing her three brothers and Gabriel to groan in tandem as he laughed. Once things quieted down the sound of the main door opening and shut reaching her ears. Curious who was coming so early, Gabriel felt heat rush to her face when Dr. Faust appeared behind her father and had both his eyebrows raising up on his forehead. 

"Sorry to intrude. I came because no one showed up for the nine o'clock session this morning," he stated as he smiled widely as he looked into the room at them all gathered on her bed. 

Ducking her head and hiding her face again between the blankets and Michaels chest again. She still wasn't sure why she got like that around him, but it had her pouting when she heard all five guys laughed at her reactions. 

"Sorry, Dr. Faust, Gabriel had a bad night. Or rather morning and we all came in here to keep her company," Uriel stated in his soft voice. "And I think with all Gabriel has been through recently that she takes priority." 

Her face felt even warmer at the words from her eldest brother. She knew that he, nor the others, didn't lie. It was as if they were unable to for that matter. Heck, when she had a thought that was along the lines of an falsehood, she found at times that she was quite unable to sign it, rather would do the truth. Either way, Gabriel just couldn't help her reactions to the man. 

"Well, if you all are still up for it, we can do the basic physical test here. I figure it would be a good thing to be nice since we finally got a smile out of our little girl," Their father spoke up. "That is if you are okay with this, Dr. Faust?" 

Gabriel stiffened before jerked herself out of her brother's warm embrace and falling off the bed. The startled silence at her reaction to the suggestion let her see just how stunned the all were. Once she was upright, her hand flew through the words making it clear she didn't want to be treated differently. Or special. That she just wanted to be seen as herself, nothing else, no matter what had happened. 

This got a wide smile from her father and Dr. Faust as more heat lit up her cheeks. Gabriel swore she was glowing bright enough to be seen from a good distance in the dark. 

"Well, you heard the lady. Get your butts to your room and dressed. Ten minutes and then you are off to the exam rooms you four," Their father said in a commanding voice. 

As she watched everyone else filed out, hearing the soft murmur from her brothers at how proud they were of her. Gabriel swallowed and fought the massive wave of anxiety that had taken hold in her chest after waking from the Tank. She was scared of the other people in the building and in their wing. They would stare and it made her feel ill. Some part of her mind told her she was being illogical and their thoughts didn't matter. But being Special was just wrong. She may have been born differently from the other people, humans like her, in the building.

Being treated special was not okay. Everyone should be equal. And she now knew that her brothers were special as well. Though they didn't advertise it, meaning that they must have the same thoughts as her. Not wanting to be brought into the spotlight as the saying went. 

Dressing quickly in a pair of faded blue jeans and a small green shirt, Gabriel slipped on the sandals she liked to wear and rushed out of her room. Noting that only Michael had finished dressing. Letting her know that as far as the normal routine was concerned that nothing had changed at all. The quick smile she got from Michael told her a lot. That he would protect her and not let anything happen to her. Something she would have never thought of before. When the other two showed up they to gave her that same smile. 

A feeling of kinship settled in herself as her father told them it was time to leave. When her brothers moved they surrounded her one on each side of her and one behind her. They were already showing they would protect her. Making her smile warmly and carefree for the first time in three long months. And it was a good feeling to be able to smile again. 

 

_**TBC** _


End file.
